


Feel that Lonesome Chill

by MovesLikeBucky



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angels and Demons are Eldritch Beings, Epistolary, Gen, POV Outsider, Spooky things happen in Graveyards, american west, and a bit of blood, but it ain't a lot, there's a bit of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovesLikeBucky/pseuds/MovesLikeBucky
Summary: In the 1800's there was an outlaw on the run who went by the name of Snake Eyes.  The only surviving record of him is this letter, from an unnamed bounty hunter to a woman named Mary Beth, detailing his strange and unbelievable encounter with the outlaw.
Comments: 33
Kudos: 112
Collections: Can't no preacher man save my soul





	Feel that Lonesome Chill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Callus_Ran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callus_Ran/gifts).



> So Callus Ran drew some amazing Rodeomens spooky art and I wanted to give her words <3 so Ran this is for you ^_^
> 
> Title is from Midnight in Montgomery by Alan Jackson

To my dearest Mary Beth,

I ain't written to you in a while, and that's unforgivable of me. Been on the run too damn long. But I'm writin' to you now, and I just hope you believe me.

The wind whipped and moaned around me as the old graveyard came into sight.Bullseye brayed and kicked, not wantin' to go any further.I hitched her to a tree and set off the rest of the way on foot. 

I was on the trail of a bounty, mighty nice one, too.Enough to keep me comfortable for a long time; enough to pay them Pinkertons to get ‘em off my back.Just had to find the man they called “snake eyes”.

An eerie mist hung over the graves.I’d always heard hell talked of with fire and brimstone, the kinda things the Sunday preacher would tell the kids to keep ‘em scared.Me, I never took too much stock in that bullshit.Heaven and hell and all the rest of it.But the creak of the trees and the strange coolness of the night was enough to have me considerin’ a bit of prayer.

I picked a stakeout point, just up the hill.Lit myself up a cigarette to wait.I could hear, back behind me, Bullseye pullin’ at her lead.Horse had always been stubborn as a mule, wondered a bit what mighta spooked her now. 

I had stopped at the local saloon, on my way into town.Asked about th’ man they called Snake Eyes.Everyone had been scared mute, not a spine amongst the lot of ‘em.I been at this a long damn time, longer than I’d like.I’m gettin’ old, gettin’ closer to the end.Men with fancy names meant to scare the weaker ‘uns don’t scare me.You’ve seen one of ‘em, you’ve seen ‘em all.

There was one man, sat near the back, who wasn’t scared.He motioned me over, gestured for me to have a seat.His hat had been pulled low over his eyes, a gold ring glinted on his pinky finger.Brave, in a town like this, fulla outlaws and riff raff.Might as well put a target on your back, unless you can handle it.

I sat across from him, watched as he drank tea.Tea!In a saloon!Didn’t make no damn bit of sense, but I found myself unable to leave.It was unsettling, downright spooky.

“I don’t think I’d go looking for Snake Eyes if I were you, stranger,” he said when he finally spoke.He had the voice of a foreigner, posh and polished.Not from around these parts at all.“Wouldn’t be a good idea, you see.He has a job to do, and he’s determined.”

“See here fella,” I said, “I got a job to do, too, and ain’t no fancy ass so and so gonna tell me not to do it.

The man sat his teacup down and sighed.“Well then,” he said, “I suppose one couldn’t say I didn’t try.If you’re so determined you’ll find him in the graveyard just outside of the city.He should be there in —“ the man checked his pocket watch “— I’d say about three hours.”

“Much obliged, stranger,” I said with a tip of my hat as I stood to leave.Before I could, the stranger reached out and grabbed my hand.

“But!Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

There was a strangeness in the air when he released my wrist.A sense of foreboding.But I have always been better than that, and I refused to let that stop me.

Which leads me to now, standing here with a cigarette, waiting for my bounty.Sure enough, he showed right on time.Down to the second.

He was dressed in all black, spurs clinking as he made his way through the graveyard gate.I wondered a bit why they called him Snake Eyes.Maybe he was just shit at dice.

I waited for a bit, snuffed my cigarette out in the grass under my heel, and then went inside.There was a smell in the air like rotten eggs.I pulled my bandana up over my nose, blocking out as much as I could. 

There was an eerie light coming from one end fo the graveyard, and I followed it, and I tell you now, Mary Beth, what I saw was not meant for mortal eyes to see.

The man was there, in front of a large gravestone.There was a symbol, like a big coilin’ snake, on the stone and it was glowing with a glow that weren’t of this Earth.

I watched and I listened, heard him speak in a voice that wasn’t of this world.It sounded like hissin’ and talkin’ wrapped up into one, and the language weren’t anythin’ I’ve ever heard.

I wanted to run, run far past the gates, grab Bullseye, and take off West until we both got so tired we couldn’t go on anymore.Instead, I stepped forward, mesmerized by the sight in front of me.I drew my gun, the bounty said dead or alive, and I knew whatever the hell this man was weren’t human, and I’d be bringin’ him in dead.

I lifted my gun and I pulled the trigger, saw the blood splatter the the stone, watched the man double over.I waited for him to fall but he never did. 

Mary Beth, he started to laugh.A loud and terrifying howl.I was frozen where I stood.He turned to me slowly, and I swear to God and all in heaven that he had scales on his face.He stared me down, and I knew why they called him Snake Eyes.

His eyes were yellow, slit like those of a rattler.They glowed in the night.Whatever he was, t’weren’t human. 

“Leave, mortal, leave this place or die!” He hissed out at me, and all I could do was run.

So ran I did, and think I did, and all I know now is that I miss you, Mary Beth.I’ll be comin’ home to Dallas soon, I’ll be turnin’ myself in.

I just needed to tell someone what I seen, and I know you ain’t gonna believe me.But believe this.I love you, Mary Beth, and I’m comin’ home.

Yours,


End file.
